


This Was the Jedi Way (ROTS AU)

by BuckyBarnes85



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes85/pseuds/BuckyBarnes85
Summary: What if Anakin hadn't stopped Mace Windu from killing Palpatine? What if he never became Darth Vader? An alternate universe ending for the prequel trilogy (with repercussions for the original and sequel trilogies).
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	This Was the Jedi Way (ROTS AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Recently watched 6 seasons of Clone Wars and was inspired to write my first Star Wars fic in over a decade. Bit rusty at this but I do hope you enjoy it.  
> If you have any comments or think I should add in some more details, let me know!

The flashes of lightning were blinding Anakin but he couldn’t look away. Master Windu was able to keep the tendrils at bay—for now—but his purple lightsaber was already washed out from the sparks.

Anakin was torn apart—Palpatine had promised to teach him new ways in the Force, to save Padme. But he was a Sith Lord— _the_ Sith Lord, the one who’d caused all this war, death, pain.

Master Windu wanted to kill Palpatine, and he was right. Palpatine was the Chancellor and so much more—a trial would achieve nothing.

“Anakin,” Palpatine breathed. “I have the power to save the one you love.”

What choice did Anakin have? To save Palpatine, he would have to go against the Jedi. But at least he would save Padme, wouldn’t he? Or he could let Master Windu kill Palpatine and hope that his dreams about Padme wouldn’t come true—the way they had for his mother.

Master Windu and Palpatine were calling each other traitors—but who was right? Palpatine looked injured but Anakin could tell his strength wasn’t diminishing. There was no more time—Anakin had to do something. But what was the right course of action?

Anakin felt his lightsaber leap into his hand, the blue light coming alive, drowned out immediately by Palpatine’s Force-lightning. With one swift motion, Anakin’s saber intercepted the lightning, freeing up Master Windu, who swung around and plunged his saber into Palpatine’s heart. For a moment, Anakin saw the terrifying red eyes of his former mentor—former friend—widen with surprise. Then nothing.

Anakin fell to his knees. “What have I done?” Padme’s only chance lay in front of him, a smoldering heap of rotting flesh.

Master Windu gently laid his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and squeezed. “You’ve helped save the Republic today, Anakin,” he said, eschewing the firm tone and the use of Anakin’s last name that he usually reserved for him. Moving towards the bodies of their fallen comrades—Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin—Master Windu stopped and turned back to Anakin. “Can you help me with them, Skywalker?”

Anakin shook his head. He couldn’t be here. He couldn’t bare to look at Palpatine’s corpse any longer. He knew where he needed to be.

“I… I have to go, Master. I’m sorry.” Anakin ran past the Masters’ bodies. Padme had been in meetings all day—she hadn’t told him with whom. But she would be home now. That’s where he had to be.

His speeder couldn’t get him home fast enough—the relief that flooded him when it docked with a loud thump was indescribable. Padme was already there, looking a bit worse for wear. Anakin determined to ask her about the meetings that were taking up so much of her time.

The moment Padme looked at him, Anakin lost what little strength he had regained on the speeder. He knelt before Padme, putting his arms around her—he could feel the press of her belly through the layers of her clothes. And their child growing within.

“Padme.” Anakin couldn’t say anymore as the tears flooded his eyes and choked him.

“Anakin, what’s wrong?” Padme ran her hand through his hair, nudging his face up to look at her.

“Padme.” She looked so beautiful, even if she was tired. How could Anakin survive losing her? She was his entire universe. The only person that mattered. And he had sentenced her to death. “The Chancellor’s dead.”

“What?” Padme stepped back, reaching down for Anakin’s hands. “How did this happen?”

Anakin stood and put his hands on Padme’s shoulders. They were so firm and strong under his hand—the one that could still feel.

“Palpatine was the Sith Lord, Padme.”

Padme looked aghast but then comprehension set in. “Of course.” She shook her head. “How could we have missed it for so long?”

“He was powerful, Padme.” Anakin debated whether to say more. But this was Padme. They had had to hide so much, for so long, from the universe, and each other. Now was the time for honesty. “He could have saved you,” said Anakin, sobs escaping him on the last words.

Padme took a firm step towards Anakin, cupping his face with her hands. “Nothing is going to happen to me, Anakin. Do you understand that? I will be fine.” Her hands slipped down his face and gripped his fingers. “ _We_ will be fine.”

Anakin’s comm signal beeped. He exchanged a look with Padme, who nodded. He pressed the comm.

“Anakin?”

“Obi-Wan?”

“Anakin, where are you?”

“I’m…” What was he meant to say?

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. “Stay there. I’m coming to you.”

Anakin and Padme exchanged another glance. Obi-Wan had been on Utapau. How would he know how to get to Anakin?

It wasn’t long before Obi-Wan’s speeder docked and Anakin’s Master stepped into the hall. He looked between the two of them, glancing quickly at Padme’s abdomen before looking away.

“Anakin. Padme.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I’ve left Cody in charge on Utapau. Grievous is gone. The Chancellor was the Sith Lord all along. He’s dead, thanks to Master Windu and you, Anakin.” He looked pointedly at Anakin. “The Senate and the Republic will be in turmoil. And the Jedi Council have more personal matters to discuss, as well.”

Padme stepped forward. “Without the Chancellor, the Senate won’t have a leader. We need to move swiftly to establish order. We can’t leave it to the bureaucrats.”

“Indeed. The Council will act as interim advisors—Master Yoda and Master Windu are ready to take the Senate floor now.”

“The next Chancellor will have to be voted for. But it needs to be a fair, democratic decision.” Padme turned to Anakin. “I have to get to the Senate, Ani.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Anakin.

“As will I,” said Obi-Wan.

They took different transports to the Senate. Padme raced inside, Anakin and Obi-Wan close behind her.

“Senator Amidala, you’ve heard?” Bail Organa was waiting for her, a look of tremendous concern on his face.

“Yes, Senator Organa. We must ensure that the Republic stays intact.”

Organa nodded and the two entered the Senate, joined by Mon Mothma. Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed by a doorway.

“Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin, I know.” Obi-Wan frowned. “I’ve suspected for some time but my feelings were clouded. As they usually are with regards to you.”

“It was the dark side,” Anakin said, admitting it to himself for the first time. All these years, every time he was away from Padme and feared for her, he felt the pull. And the whole time, he’d been close to Palpatine, the source of the darkness.

“True. The dark side has been clouding us for years. Decades. Palpatine was in front of our noses and we couldn’t see it.”

“He was strong in the Force, Master. It wasn’t the Council’s fault for not seeing the truth.”

Obi-Wan was sceptical but he said nothing more. The Senate was now in session. There were loud murmurs as Master Yoda and Master Windu stood in Palpatine’s place.

“Disturbing news, we have,” started Master Yoda. “A Sith Lord, Chancellor Palpatine was revealed to be.”

The murmurs around the Senate were louder now. The Jedi could feel the fear emanating from everyone.

“Palpatine is no longer a threat,” said Master Windu. “But the Republic needs to be maintained. We need a new Chancellor to be elected. In a fair and democratic election.”

“Open to suggestions, we are.”

Padme, Organa, and Mothma came forward. They had been discussing for a while and had a suggestion. “We should all write in a candidate for Chancellor,” said Padme. “Master Yoda and Master Windu will determine the top three and put them to a vote in the Senate.”

More murmuring but it sounded like agreement. Soon, everyone was putting in their choice of candidate. Master Yoda and Master Windu were taking note of all the entries. For non-Jedi, it would take a while to finish counting all the write-ins, but these were the greatest living Jedi Masters—they finished in no time.

“Completed we have, the write-in votes,” said Master Yoda. The Senate collectively held their breath.

“The three candidates for Chancellor are Amidala of Naboo, Bail Organa of Alderaan, and Mas Amedda of Champala,” said Master Windu.

In their seats, Padme and Bail shook hands. Across the Senate, they nodded towards Amedda, who returned the gesture but with less enthusiasm. He’d been Palpatine’s aid for years—he probably hoped to ascend to the position through different means.

Anakin felt his heart swell and he could feel the warmth off Obi-Wan. There could be no one better for the Republic than Padme.

“We believe the Senate should have a week to begin the voting process,” said Master Windu. “Till then, Master Yoda and I will tide over administrative matters with the assistance of Senator Jar Jar Binks.”

Jar Jar bowed from his senate seat—there were some disconcerted murmurs around but nobody actively disagreed.

As Padme disembarked beside Anakin and Obi-Wan, she squeezed Anakin’s right hand.

“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “We should go to the Jedi Council.”

“I’ll come, too,” said Padme.

“Padme, you don’t have to,” Anakin said.

“We’re in this together, Ani. We have to face the Council together.”

Standing before the Jedi Council used to bring Anakin peace, but now, he was fighting his greatest fear. Yoda and Mace Windu had returned to the council, with Jar Jar handling administration at the Chancellor’s office.

The Council was eerily quiet—it seemed like nobody wanted to be the first to speak. Finally, Yoda sighed deeply.

“Married, you are, Anakin, to Senator Amidala.”

Anakin and Padme looked at each other and then back at Yoda. They nodded.

“Tell us this, you did not.”

“No, Master,” said Anakin. “It was not the Jedi way. But I…”

“We,” said Padme. “We couldn’t deny our feelings, even if it meant going against the Jedi code. We’ve spent these years living a lie, so we could be the people the galaxy needed us to be. But now…” Padme put her hand on her abdomen, barely visible under her thick gown. “It’s so much more than the two of us.”

“The Republic is in disarray,” said Master Ki-Adi Mundi. “Order is more necessary now than ever before. A Jedi and a senator’s illicit marriage, and a child, could be what tips the balance in the remaining Separatists’ favour.”

“Or perhaps not,” said Obi-Wan. He stood from his chair and looked directly at Anakin before turning back to the Council. “We Jedi have been dogged in the way we function. Light versus dark. Republic versus Separatists. Compassion, not attachment. No fear, no anger, no hate. Does this make us good Jedi? Or cold warriors?”

Yoda nodded. “Rethink the Jedi code, do you suggest, Master Obi-Wan?”

“Reimagine it, Master Yoda. Update it and our sensibilities.” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin again. “Anakin is meant to be our chosen one, perhaps this is what he was chosen for? To change our ways and make us more tolerant of our emotions?”

The Council were silent but there was a sense of peace that emanated from the room that Anakin had not felt in a very long time.

\---

Padme was officially elected the new Chancellor of the Republic a week after Palpatine’s death. She chose Organa and Jar Jar as her closest advisors—Mon Mothma took over as senator for Naboo. Revealing her marriage to Anakin caused some shockwaves around the galaxy—the birth of their twins even more so. But it felt like a move towards positive change, the kind people hadn’t seen in years.

Anakin was given the rank of Master and installed as a permanent member of the Council. His first action was to convince Ahsoka to return to the Jedi Order. It took some work but the sweeping changes did the trick. Ahsoka wasn’t exactly surprised by the news about her Master’s personal life—she’d seen Anakin and Padme together for years. Ahsoka had always known something was happening there, but was never sure what it was.

Padme didn’t have much time off after Luke and Leia’s birth—which went off without a hitch, to Anakin’s relief. He realised that joining Palpatine would have killed Padme—he had eventually done the right thing by letting Master Windu destroy him.

Without their leaders, the Separatists fell apart. Padme spoke to the Separatist senate and offered them a way back into the Republic. Some didn’t agree but with the truths about Palpatine and his involvement with the Separatists laid bare, there seemed little reason to continue the fighting.

Obi-Wan and Master Shaak Ti worked with the clones to remove the Order 66 chip—the one that Fives had so heroically died for. They also managed to have Lama Su, the corrupt Kaminoan Prime Minister, replaced by someone less manipulative.

With no war to fight, the clone armies were disbanded. Many took up security jobs, while others explored new options in more creative or agricultural fields.

Anakin trained younglings and watched as his own son, Luke, joined the Jedi Order. Leia took after her mother, attending Senate briefings alongside Padme, Organa, and Mon Mothma. She became close friends with other politically-minded children, Jyn Erso, and Cassian Andor, and they worked on their own policies together.

Changing the ways of the Jedi was hard and the battle against the dark side raged constantly. But with everything that Anakin had learned from his own life, he was able to bring about the changes, albeit slowly.

With help from some monks in Jedha—who had been keeping an eye on the kyber crystal mines—the Jedi were able to usher in a new age.

Jedi rigidity was replaced by discipline—instead of teaching about the follies of fear and hate, the younglings were taught to conquer those emotions and use them as a force for good. Some struggled more than others, but the Jedi were mindful and kept a close watch on their charges.

Padme’s Chancellorship was extended once, but after two terms, she voluntarily stepped down. She had seen how Palpatine had grown in power by never giving up his position. She was not going to be the second Nubian Chancellor to con the system. Organa took over from her, winning by a vast majority.

He and his wife, Breha, had adopted a daughter shortly after Luke and Leia were born. The little girl was politically-minded but her focus was more on Alderaan than the Senate.

Anakin and Padme continued living on Coruscant, watching their children grow before their eyes. Luke was one of the strongest Jedi of his age, and a skilled pilot like his father. As wondrous as he was with a lightsaber, his heart belonged to space, and he joined the Republic Space Force eventually, alongside his friends, the Damerons.

Leia trained to be a Jedi Knight but eventually became a senator, taking on the causes of the Outer Rim planets. She met a young man on Corellia, Han, while freeing slaves and eventually married him. A skilled pilot, Han and his friend Lando Calrissian became essential members of the Republic fleet. In between all their work, Leia and Han had a son of their own. Holding their grandson, Ben, made Anakin and Padme unbelievably happy.

Watching Ben grow into a fine Jedi, alongside his friends, Rey and Finn, made Anakin even more proud. Ben and Rey’s relationship had its up and downs, but they found their way to each other. Finn and his partner, Poe Dameron had an easier romance that reminded Anakin of Han and Leia at times. The four of them and their friends, Rose and Paige Tico, and Jannah Calrissian made for a hopeful future for the Republic.

The galaxy wasn’t always at peace, but there was less turmoil than before. The specter of Palpatine haunted the Jedi but Anakin had a premonition about his old friend’s eventual return. The trip to Exegol was a dangerous one, but with Padme, Luke, and Leia by his side, as well as Rey, Finn, and Ben, Anakin knew they would defeat the Sith Lord one last time, and finally bring peace to the Republic.


End file.
